


Under the Sand

by ALadyofRohan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), The Mummy Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mummies, Mystery, loose adaptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALadyofRohan/pseuds/ALadyofRohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join a rag-tag group of Dragon Age characters in a loose adaptation of The Mummy. An adventure AU that is sure to entertain. (Full of Original Characters)</p><p>When the prospects of finding the tomb of a lost King is too good to pass up, Melia'nain Mahariel calls upon the only crew she knows can get the job done. An eclectic group of Americans and Englishmen clash together as they search for the body of an ancient Pharaoh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyle Ander](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyle+Ander).



_“And it was said that in the sands of time, Egypt would forever prevail as infinite and absolute."_

 

Melia’nain Mahariel sat smartly in the tidy little chair outside of the museum directors office. She cleared her throat, fixing the already neatly ironed hem of her dark purple shirt.

Her face was reminiscent to that of the Grecian statues of Demeter, her nose perfectly straight and her pale eyes extremely gentle.

She checked to see if her watch was right, seeing that she was indeed on time for her appointment with the director. In a slight huff, she fixed the position of her hat, situated atop neatly pulled back white hair.

Melia had been fidgeting with the cuffs of her white blouse when the directors secretary finally called her in.

Her oxfords clicked the floor with purpose as she came into the office.

“The director will see to you in a moment, Lady Mahariel.” The secretary said.

“Thank you very much.” Melia said, a light accent gracing her words, betraying her years growing up in a small village in Kildare.

Melia waited for the woman to leave before looking around the office, decorated in a clear homage to the Ancient Egyptians. She had been face to face with a small statue of Isis when the director came in.

He was a slight man, much older than Melia had expected, but he had a quick step about him.

“It’s so good to finally meet you in person, Lady Mahariel,” He said, “When I had gotten your telegram I wasn’t sure if you were serious about traveling all the way here.”

“On the contrary,” Melia said, “I was happy to take the opportunity to learn more about my father’s discoveries for the museum.”

“I see,” The director said, motioning for her to sit, “I knew your father quite well. We spent many years in this very office. Of course Osiris was never one for life behind a desk. He always said to me, ‘Sajjad, as Egyptians, it is our duty to discover our own past.’” The director gave a small chuckle.

“I suppose it must have been quite a shock when he married an Irish woman.” Melia said.

“Your father was always one to travel. I knew that his frequent trips to London weren’t because he was so keen on the dreary weather,” Sajjad sighed, “It is a shame what happened to your parents…”

“Let us not talk of the past,” Melia stopped him, “My mother and father worked hard to discover pieces for this museum, and I am quite keen on carrying on that legacy.”

“I see…” The director said, “Well. I’ll not argue that your parents contributions to the museum weren’t a significant help. But I am afraid that you are indeed quite young…”

“Was my father not the same age when he helped in the excavation of KV43, 46, and 47?” Melia said, “I think you’ll find that I have the tenacity to continue my parents work.” She looked into her bag, taking out a notebook, “I had been studying my father’s notes for some time now, and I believe he had been looking into the discovery of the tomb of King Tutankhamun…and right here on the map he drew...”

“Lady Mahariel,” Sajjad took off his glasses, “This is 1920. Egypt is just coming out of an uprising. This is not the time for a woman...anyone for that matter, to make the trip to look for this tomb. Your father merely speculated as to its placement.”

“I believe his speculation was well founded,” Melia said, “And as for cost. I assure you I will be paying for the expedition.”

Sajjad sighed, “I cannot in good conscience send you into the desert. You don’t even have a team.”

“I am no fool, Director Bishara,” Melia set the notebook neatly back into her back, “I have written to a team in New York city that should satisfy your requirements.”

“Americans?” The director held his chest, “No offense to you, Lady Mahariel, but I do not trust any sort of beastly American to make the excavation.”

“And no offense to you, Director Bishara,” Melia tilted her head slightly, “I am the one paying for this excursion.”

“B-b…”

Melia stood up, dusting off her skirt, “I look forward to communicating with you further in the future, Director, my team will be here in a week's time, I had already sent ahead to them. When they have settled into Cairo I should like to inform you of our departure.”

Before the director could get out another word, Melia exited the office, feeling quite confident in herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Clarice, the glorious city, has a tormented history. Several times it decayed, then burgeoned again, always keeping the first Clarice as an unparalleled model of every splendor, compared to which the city’s present state can only cause more sighs at every fading of the stars.” _

_ - **Italo Calvino, ' Invisible Cities'** _

 

Na’Nalia Surana held the man’s head locked under her armpit, taking a swig of whiskey before throwing him into the Nile.

She turned back to her fellow shipmates and raised her bottle.

“Can you believe that? This fucker was a stowaway,” She pointed to the man in the water, “The audacity.”

The passengers raised their glasses and bottles into the air, yelling about bad rubbish and drinking more.

Na’nalia sat back down at a table situated on deck, putting her feet up and exposing her fallow colored skin to the warm sun.

“How much did he owe you, Nani?”

Nani reclined back, “Two-hundred good ol’ American dollars, my friend.” She squinted her amber eyes to get a good look at the redhead that sat across from her.

“Stow away?” The man next to her asked, his light brown eyes reading disbelief.

“She does what she does.” The redhead shrugged, looking at a set of cards intently, “I fold.” She pursed her scarlet lips.

“That’s no way to play cards, Eshne.” Nani sat up and looked at her cards, “Where’s the risk?”

“Back with the money you took when you picked me up in Venice.” Eshne raised her brow.

Nani shrugged, “You Italians. Always giving away your cards.”

“You cheat is what it is.” Eshne laughed, pushing an elbow into the man next to her, “You gotta win my money back, Alistair.” She sat back and re-braided her long gingery hair.

“Me?” He scoffed, “Why can’t Cullen do it?”

“Because I’m looking over the maps.” Said a curly headed man sitting at a table behind them, maps of Egypt sprawled before him.

“He doesn’t know fun.” Eshne said.

“Well I don’t want to be unprepared for when we meet this Mahariel person.” Cullen huffed, rubbing his sleepless eyes.

“‘This Mahariel person’ happens to be paying us a shit ton of money. And they know my dad quite well,” Nani started, “He’s had dealings with them in the past. They always deliver. Remember when Redd went into that French tomb, Eshne?”

“The one where you chased me with a skull? Yes I remember. You asked me to kiss it. I still have nightmares...” Eshne raised her brow, “But that was years ago.”

“Yes, well I remember Redd mentioning something about an Osiris Mahariel being the benefactor for that. And lead excavator. He knows his shit.” Nani said.

“He sounds like an interesting fellow at that,” Alistair said, folding his cards, “I should like to see this tomb he writes so passionately about.”

Nani cackled as she collected her winnings.

Cullen looked up from his map, dropping his pencil and standing up slowly.

“Sweet Maker look at that.”

The other three turned around to see the great city of Cairo, Egypt. It was full of life with the comings and goings of both natives and travelers. In the distance, they could see the great Pyramids of Giza, standing before Cairo like gods presiding over their worshipers.

Eshne looked at Nani, “This is going to be the greatest adventure yet.”

Nani smiled, “And we’re getting paid a fuck load to do it.”

* * *

  
  


Eshne fixed her circular sunglasses atop her noticeably broken nose. She held her medical bag under one arm, dragging a suitcase behind her as she came off of the ship that brought them from Venice. She stood in awe of Cairo and its grandeur, not paying attention to Alistair huffing and puffing with her other bags.

A great man who towered even over Alistair held a sign that had ‘Surana’ neatly scrolled onto it.

“That must be us.” Cullen said, taking Eshne’s bags off of Alistair and heading towards the man.

His skin was smooth, the color of a rich coffee that one knew to be extremely pricy. He looked to be extremely stern, and, Eshne thought, if anyone could strangle a lion with one hand it would be this man.

“Hello, there,” Cullen said to him, extending a hand, “Cullen Rutherford. I’m party to Na’nalia and Eshne Surana.”

The man stared at Cullen’s hand in disgust, waiting for Nani and Eshne to come over before speaking.

“I am Sten, I was sent to bring you to the Mahariel home. My employer was insistent that you need not spend money on accommodations.” He said quietly.

“Well that’s very generous of him.” Alistair said happily, struggling with more bags, earning a raised brow from Sten.

“Where is the home?” Nani asked.

“Please set your things into the second car. You can then join me in the first and I shall take you.” Sten said, promptly leaving the group to get into the driver's seat of a black Crossley.

“Charming fellow.” Cullen frowned, helping Alistair load their bags into the second car.

Eshne and Nani jumped into the back of the Crossley, waiting for the others to finish.

“So what is your employer like, Sten?” Eshne asked.

After an uncomfortable silence Sten answered, “I have been employed under the Mahariels for many years now. They are a generous family.”

“Quite.” Eshne sat back, she fidgeted with her hair again before deciding to put on a sunhat.

Cullen and Alistair finally finished, getting into the car with the others, of which Alistair was the uncomfortable volunteer who sat next to Sten.

Despite the passengers being deathly quiet, Cairo was abuzz. Many vendors called for them to buy their wares, which ranged from rugs to fruit to even monkeys. Eshne gave a quick look to Nani who immediately said ‘no’. And that was that.

Mahariel House was situated far from the markets, hidden away through many back streets into a seemingly closed off community.

“Rich uppity's, these Mahariels.” Eshne said to Nani, who snorted.

“It only means more money for us.” She said.

“Look at the size of it,” Alistair said, “I can imagine someone getting lost in a place like that.”\

The party looked on at the large white mansion. There was a small fountain in front of it with what looked to be Hellenistic statues. All around the driveway were small fruit trees bearing large oranges.

When Sten stopped the car, he told them to head inside, and their bags would be put in their according rooms.

He left the four adventurers standing with mouths agape as they stared at the house a little while longer.

“Well,” Nani said, “Let’s go see what this rich priss wants.” She rubbed her hands together.

The mansion was the antithesis of its surroundings. Everything was made of rich wood and the decor was that of an English aristocrat. A large staircase led up to what was presumably the bedrooms.

From a room off to the left, a Sphinx cat came trotting out. She had a lovely diamond collar that adorned her skinny neck. She sat before the group, staring at them with large yellow eyes.

“What is it?” Eshne asked.

“Some rat creature?” Alistair suggested.

“Can we eat it?” Nani asked.

“It’s a cat.” Cullen sighed.

“Oh.” The other three said in unison.

The cat sneezed at them, making Eshne jump. It gave a low meow before heading to the staircase.

The click of heels echoed in the entryway.

“I see that Sten has left you to your own devices.”

The four looked up to see Melia descending the stairs.

“I apologize for not meeting you by the docks,” She said, “But you see I was making sure everything was ready before your arrival. I know Sten can be a bit standoffish at first.”

“She’s cute.” Eshne whispered to Alistair.

“And you are?” Nani crossed her arms.

Melia came to the bottom, the cat jumping into her arms, it purred at she scratched it’s wrinkly chin.

“Forgive me,” She set the cat down, “I am Melia’nain Mahariel.”

Nani looked around, “I assumed your father would meet us in person.”

Melia cleared her throat, “I thought I had made my telegram clear. I didn’t mean to give the impression that it was my father who had asked you here. You see, it was in fact me who had asked you here for the expedition.”

“I didn’t mean to offend…” Nani said quickly.

“It’s quite alright,” Melia held up her hand, “Most people hear the name Mahariel and attribute it to the late Osiris and Amarië Mahariel.” She quickly changed the subject, “I was under the assumption your party was much larger than this.”

“Right.” Eshne sucked air through her teeth.

“Well, you see ma’am,” Nani started, “We do have a few more joining us, it’s just that they got a little lost in our stop in Venice.”

“Lost?” Melia asked, “Heavens. Perhaps I should ask my contacts in Italy to look for them?”

“Nonsense.” Nani waved her off, “They should be in Cairo tomorrow.”

“Excellent,” Melia clapped her hands together, “I’ll let Sten know. In the meantime, I am sure you’re tired of ship food, I took the liberty of preparing a light lunch for you. I’ll show you to your rooms so you can change out of your travel clothes.”

“Travel clothes?” Alistair asked.

“You know how these English are.” Nani scoffed.

“Hey.” Cullen frowned.

“I’m Irish actually.” Melia said as she ascended, “On my mother’s side at least. My father was born and raised in Egypt.”

“You can’t go five minutes without saying something.” Eshne laughed at Nani, who pinched her arm.

Alistair hadn’t noticed, but the cat had been following at his feet. Once they reached the top, she jumped on his shoulder to rub his head with hers.

“Hatshepsut.” Melia giggled, taking the cat off of him, “She must like you.” She said stroking the cat’s head.

“I’m a dog person.” Alistair blushed.

“Shame,” Melia said, “Cat’s are very lucky. I have others around here somewhere.” She led them into a wide hallway, “The ancients revered them. My father always had a few around.”

She turned to Eshne, “I must say it’s a pleasure to meet you in person, Doctor Surana. I read your article about the decomposition of mummies and what carbon dioxide does to the skin. Fascinating read.”

“Really?” Eshne asked, “That was some rubbish I hypothesized.”

“On the contrary. I found it to be a very probable issue. One that we must address in the coming age,” She then added, “I was sad to hear that Redding wouldn’t be able to make the trip to Cairo,” Melia said, “My father wrote that he is the best explorer for exhibitions like these.”

“Redd had some things at home to take care of,” Nani said, “He remembered Osiris quite fondly.”

“I should love to ask him about their adventures.” Melia sighed happily as she opened a door that led into a light blue suite.

“I think this is to be your room, Doctor,” She looked to Eshne, “Across the hall is your suite, Miss Surana.”

“Sweet.” Nani smiled, getting a snort from Eshne.

“I’m not quite sure if…” Melia looked to the gentlemen, “If perhaps you are in relations…” She looked at the girls next.

They all spoke at once.

“No. No.” Alistair started to blabber, “I mean we just work together.”

Eshne pursed her lips, “No.”

Cullen rubbed the back of his head.

“Fuck no. These idiots?” Nani laughed.

“Quite,” Melia said, “Very well. You two can choose between the other two rooms down the hall. Your companions will have to use the rooms on the other side of the staircase. Should you need anything, my chambers are further into the house above the gardens. Please make yourself at home, take the day to relax. There is luncheon down in the dining room should you find yourselves hungry.” She turned to leave them, “And if you would like to go into the market, please let Sten know, it does get quite crowded during the day.”

They all watched her leave, waiting until she turned out of sight to speak.

“She’s got some thighs on her.” Eshne elbowed Alistair.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His eyes grew eye, “I’m going to...a room. My room I guess.” He shuffled away.

Alistair came into a suite decorated in rich turquoise and green. The room itself was patterned after the renowned mosque of Muhammad Ali. The bed looked absolutely inviting to his tired feet, but instead Alistair went to the window, where a light breeze came through.

Looking outwards, he could see a lush garden with fragrant pear trees and bushes with bright red roses.

He washed his face in a basin by the window, relishing the feel of cool water on his skin. After he dried himself, he could see Lady Mahariel out in the gardens, she was speaking with a man who looked to be about the same age as she. His hair was tousled and dirty, but his eyes were bright and full of mischief.

Melia seemed to have been scolding him for something, which he clearly took in great fun. Eventually, Melia gave up and walked away from him, her heels clicking rapidly on the ground as she hurried back inside.

* * *

 

“I could get used to living in a place like this,” Eshne said, debating on which earrings to wear, she held up a pair of diamond ones next to her lightly freckled ears, “Do you think Lady Mahariel would mind if we explored the house?”

“She did say to make ourselves at home,” Nani said, putting on a deep red flapper dress and a matching headband, “I should like to see how big the kitchens are.”

“We’re in a mansion and all you can think about is the food?” Eshne laughed.

“Not just that. I imagine these richies have quite a bit of stock. Exotic fruits and shit like that.” Nani said, helping Eshne zip up her French Blue sequin dress.

“If you keep saying things like that she’ll think you’re going to steal from her.” Eshne reminded her sister.

“Oh please. With what she’s paying us to do this dig, it’s almost like stealing.” Nani laughed.

There was a knock at the door, Eshne quickly braided her hair again while Nani answered.

Cullen stood there in a black dinner jacket, his hair styled back to make him look a bit more presentable.

“We’re almost ready.” Nani sighed in annoyance.

“Actually Eshne left her inhaler in one of my bags.” Cullen handed it to Nani, “I know she’ll need it.”

“Why was it in your bag?” Nani glared.

“Enough questions.” Eshne snapped, taking her inhaler and setting it aside, “Let’s go downstairs before Lady Mahariel thinks we’ve abandoned her.”

They met Alistair by the stairs and made their way down together. To the right they entered a lavish dining room with a table large enough to fit fourteen people at least. Melia had been standing by the head of the table, dressed in a fringed white and gold dress. Draped across her neck was an ankh necklace with an emerald in its center. She invited everyone to sit down. Nani and Eshne sat on her right, while Cullen and Alistair sat opposite them.

“Thank you, Lady Mahariel, for letting us stay in your home while we are in Egypt.” Cullen said.

She laughed, “If we are to be working together I must insist you call me Melia. But it is no trouble I assure you. I only inherited the house a year ago. Once I turned eighteen my parents had written that I take over the care of Mahariel house and my grandparents home in the Highlands. It’s been quite an adventurous year.”

“I thought you were Irish?” Eshne asked.

“Only in part. My grandfather grew up in Scotland. I was raised in Ireland most of my life by a friend of my mother’s. Kildare will always be my home.” Melia said.

“You must have a take on the struggles of your fellow Irishmen then?” Cullen inquired.

Melia sighed, “I believe Ireland should be allowed to break away from the English, yes. However I do not condone violence, once I heard there were attacks, I moved my adopted mother to the estate.”

“How is Ashalle?” Nani asked, “Redd wanted me to ask.”

“Stubborn as ever,” Melia laughed, “She told me to leave her there with a shotgun and a kukri and she would end the feud in two minutes.”

A few footmen came in with silver trays, holding them out to Melia for her to take food. She looked to Sten, who was standing in the corner with a menacing frown.

“Would you please dine with us, Sten?” She asked, “It’s Molokhia. I know how much you enjoy it.”

He grumbled, “It would not be appropriate.”

“What about for the basbousa later?” Melia begged.

“I will sadly have to decline once more.”

“Have it your way, Sten.” Melia turned back and sighed.

They all ate in a comfortable silence. After the footmen came back to serve more wine and Koshary for the main course.

“I am curious, Miss Surana,” Melia looked to Nani, “What is New York like? I admit to having traveled to many places, unfortunately America remains unfamiliar.”

“I enjoy it greatly,” Nani said, “Redd and Eshne’s mother raised us there most of our life. Dad and I lived mostly at the museums. Wynne and Eshne stayed at our house in the Bronx half the time.”

“After the war I went to Venice,” Eshne explained, “My birth mother had been from Italy so I wanted the opportunity to study the history. I had spent these last few years studying for my doctorate.”

“I think it’s fascinating that the children of two our the greatest explorers in the world are now sitting in my home for wine and Koshary.” Melia said, “My father was the benefactor for many of the explorations, and he wrote some of the most wonderful stories about he and them.”

“Redd is...unconventional when it comes to his line of work.” Cullen laughed earning a few snickers from Eshne and Nani.

Melia smiled, “I am also most curious to know more about the rest of your party. What should I be expecting?”

Eshne sucked air through her teeth.

“Well…” Nani began, “They get the job done, the best of the best I assure you.”

“I’m sure.” Melia said hesitantly, “And what of you two?” She asked the men.

Alistair choked a bit on his drink, not expecting to be asked anything.

“I’m from Manchester, Lady Mahariel. We spent a few years in London together. We were both in a spot of trouble and Redding helped us out of it. We’ve been working with him ever since.” Cullen explained, putting an elbow into Alistair’s side.

“Y-yes.” Alistair said, “I grew up in Glasgow, my uncles raised me until I moved to London. There’s not much to it I’m afraid.” He gave an awkward chuckle.

“How is Teagan, Alistair?” Eshne asked, getting a slight glare from Cullen.

“He’s fine. I had sent a letter that we’d be in Cairo and he’d like for us to stay at the estate when it’s over.”

“I look forward to it.” Eshne sipped her wine, “Fintan should be happy to see his mother again.”

Cullen wiped his mouth and quietly excused himself.

“You’ve a son, Doctor Surana?” Melia asked, completely bewildered.

“I do. He is staying with his father while I’m here.” Eshne said.

Melia blushed, “I didn’t mean to pull you away from family…”

“Nonsense. I’m glad to be here.” Eshne said.

Cullen came back right as the basbousa was being served.

“Are you well, Mr. Rutherford?” Melia asked.

“Yes are you?” Eshne asked.

“I’ll be just fine thank you.” Cullen said.

They all ate their dessert in silence, Cullen had his head bowed most of the time, and Eshne had her lips pursed.

After they ate, Melia invited them to go into the drawing room. She stayed to talk to Sten about a private matter.

“You had to say something, Eshne.” Cullen remarked after a long silence.

“About my son?” Eshne crossed her arms as she sat on a light pink couch, “The child I bore whom I love with all my being? Yes, I mentioned him.”

Cullen sat beside her, “Are you going to be angry with me the whole time?”

“Are you going to leave again?”

“That’s not fair…”

Alistair ignored the two and went to go look at the painting over the fireplace. It was of a man with beautiful coppery skin and ebony hair. His nose was perfectly straight, and his large brown eyes were gentle and kind. Next to him was a woman with long golden hair that curled around her face. She had a mischievous curl to her pink lips, and her pale green eyes sparkled with joy. Her milky white hand was placed over her belly, and it was clear that she was heavy with child.

A footman brought over a glass of white wine to him, which he gladly accepted.

“That was one of the first Cromwell commissions.”

Melia had come into the room, and took a glass of wine as well, she stood next to Alistair.

“Cromwell? Really?” Alistair asked.

She nodded, “He knew my father when he first started painting. At least that’s what Sten says.”

Alistair looked down at her, seeing the features of the people in the painting clearly displayed before him.

“Do you appreciate the fine arts?” Melia asked.

Alistair felt his throat go dry, “Yes.” He gave a small cough, “I appreciate a lot of the finer things.”

Eshne joined Nani in the back of the room to pour herself a large glass of scotch.

“He’s being quite pathetic tonight, I think.” Nani said, nursing her whiskey.

“Cullen?” Eshne asked.

“No the other white one. Alistair.” Nani shook her head, “He’s been a bumbling idiot since we stepped foot in this house.”

Eshne turned to watch Alistair scratch the back of his head while Melia talked about her expansive art collection.

“Look at him. He’s just like a puppy.” Eshne laughed, “You would think he had never seen a woman before.”

“Yes and he’s had a great experience with us.” Nani looked at her and held her pinky up as she drank her whiskey, she imitated Melia’s accent, “He must only appreciate the finer things.”

Eshne followed suit, “Be careful, darling, you’ll break your nail. A Lady has pretty hands.”

“Alistair, you must come see this painting I have in our art gallery. My father knew a man who sucked the dick of one of the painters.”

“You’re horrible.” Eshne laughed.

Sten had come into the room now, walking to Melia to whisper something quickly in her ear. Her eyes flashed with something akin to violence.

“I apologize. But I must go,” She excused herself, “Should you need anything, please feel free to ask someone.”

Melia and Sten left the room at a quick pace, the door slamming behind them.

“I hope everything’s alright.” Alistair said.

“You would.” Eshne cackled.

“Can I not be concerned for someone?” He asked, “I’m going up to my room.”

Cullen stood up, “I think that’s a good idea. I suggest we all do, the others are coming tomorrow and I would like to enjoy the quiet for the time being.”

Eshne and Nani held back for a bit, finishing their drinks and making fun of each other. Once they were done, they made their way upstairs, said goodnight to each other, and went into their separate suites.


	3. Chapter 3

_“...Her passions are made of nothing but the finest part of pure love; we cannot call her winds and waters, sighs and tears; they are greater storms and tempests than almanacs can report...”_   
**_― William Shakespeare_ **

“Allahu Akbar. Allahu Akbar. Ash hadu an la ilaha illal lah. Ash hadu an la ilaha illal lah.”

Eshne woke with a start, her gingery hair mussed up all around her freckled face. She struggled to get out of bed, running to the window to see what the commotion was.

A beautiful voice rang all throughout Cairo, chilling Eshne to the bone. She could just barely make out the sunrise through the blur of her sleepy violet eyes. The purple sky was now devoid of stars, streaks of red and orange lit up the horizon.

The voice rang again, “Ash hadu an-na Muhammadar rasulul lah. Ash hadu Anna Muhammadar rasulul lah.”

Eshne went out into the hallway where she saw Alistair stumbling from his room, rubbing his eyes.

“What in the bloody Hell…” Cullen grumbled, coming out of his room and tying a blue robe around him.

“Hayya 'alas salah. Hayya 'alas salah.” The voice rang again.

The three of them walked tiredly out near the staircase. They could see Melia, already dressed and writing notes in a book when she looked up and saw their faces.

“Is something wrong?” She asked.

“What’s the noise?” Eshne asked, one eye closed.

A wave of relief fell over Melia and she laughed, “Do you not have any mosques where you’re from? It is the Adhan. They are calling for the Salah.”

There was a moment of silence before Eshne nodded.

“Okay. I’m going back to bed.” She slumped away.

Cullen followed after her, nearly falling over in his stupor.

“I suppose I should have mentioned there is a prayer at dawn.” Melia sighed, “You should get some more rest.”

Alistair shrugged, “Well I’m awake,” He laughed, “Usually it’s difficult for me to fall asleep after I wake up.”

“I apologize…” Melia started.

“You shouldn’t. We should’ve remembered the five prayers.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

After a moment of silence, Melia perked up, “Perhaps you’d like for me to get you some tea. Or coffee I suppose.”

“I’ll be alright.”

At that moment, a ball of white sped past Alistair’s feet, winding itself around Melia’s legs.

“There you are, Merlin.” Melia picked up her cat, “He doesn’t take to strangers as much as Hatshepsut.” She giggled, rubbing the cat's chin.

“How many do you have?” Alistair was reluctant to ask.

Melia thought for a moment, “I usually just take the three with me. But since I knew I’d be in Egypt for some time, all eight of them are here in the house.”

“Eight?” Alistair was dumbfounded, “How does one woman have eight cats?”

“Quite easily I’m afraid,” Melia laughed, “I’ve had Merlin since I was a girl. I found him on our farm, the poor dear had both of his eyes swollen. To this day he can’t see properly out of his blue one.” She changed the subject, “Are you sure I can’t get you anything?”

“I’ll be alright. Thank you, Lady Mahariel.” Alistair said, turning back to the hallway so he could get an early start to the day, he turned back once to see Melia fixing her tan skirt.

“I think I like Egypt.” He said to himself, listening to the rest of the Salah being called throughout the whole city.

* * *

Nani met Eshne while walking to the dining room. She had a bright smile on her face, excited to go about and explore.

“You’re painfully chipper today.” Eshne remarked.

“Can you blame me?” Nani asked, “I slept fantastically. Of course I woke up with a calico cat laying on my head. I’m surprised you didn’t hear my screams.”

“I ignore them at this point.” Eshne laughed, getting a deserved punch in the arm.

Nani sighed, “I heard from Alistair she has eight of the damn things.”

“Oh just because you hate animals doesn’t mean other people can’t like them.” Eshne pointed out.

“That’s exactly what it should mean.”

When they came into the dining room for their breakfast, they found Alistair and Cullen already helping themselves to what was on the table. Both of them stood up when they saw the two, Alistair stuck with a cheese square in his mouth.

“Lady Mahariel said she was going to the museum for a bit,” Cullen said to them, pulling out a chair for Eshne, “Sten has gone with her.”

“She a busy one.” Eshne said, “She’s been up since the crack of dawn doing who knows what…”

“I admire it,” Alistair said, “Lady Mahariel is obviously very passionate about this dig. As she should be. Finding this tomb could mean a lot of things...for all of us.”

“That’s exactly what I like to hear.” Nani smiled, pouring herself coffee.

They all looked up when they heard someone running to the dining room door. One of the footmen popped out, his face beat red.

“I’m sorry to bother you...but…”

Behind him, a large resounding BOOM could be heard from the hall.

* * *

Outside, Melia and Sten had been walking from the car to the front door.

“...And I understand his resistance to coming alone but I think it would be beneficial if the director would at least accompany us into the desert. I do not ask that he do any physical labor. Instead he sends what? His librarian?”

“I agree, kadan,” Sten said, “It is unprofessional.”

“I don’t have a problem with the young man himself, I just feel the director would want to be there. For my father’s sake at least.”

Sten opened the door for her.

“And that’s another thing…” Melia began to rant.

She stopped dead in her tracks, mouth agape and eyes wide. Sten fell in behind her and was absolutely livid.

Two overly large dogs had been chasing three of Melia’s cats. Nani had been at the top of the stairs trying to persuade a young man with long black hair to slide down on one of the shields that Melia remembered being placed above one of the fireplaces.

Alistair was in front of the stairs arguing with a dark haired woman who was pointing to the large dog and then to her soaked leg.

Eshne was up against a wall wheezing. Cullen tried to give her a puff from an inhaler but she was still laughing too hard at a short red haired man holding an object that seemed to have exploded black powder onto his face, the braids of his beard still had small flames at the end.

“Oh my…” Melia felt her legs start to give out, Sten helped her stand back up.

“Lady Mahariel.” Alistair’s voice croaked, catching the attention of everyone else.

The only sound left was Eshne huffing her inhaler, and Cullen putting out the fire in the smaller man’s beard with two fingers.

Two of the footmen and a few maids had been off to the side, their faces paling when they saw Sten glaring at them.

Nani threw the shield off to the side nonchalantly, she chuckled awkwardly as she descended the stairs, “Listen, my Lady. It’s not what you think.”

“I think it’s exactly what it looks like.” Melia said.

“You are the woman in charge of our expedition correct?” The dark haired woman came over to Melia, “I expect you’ll want those mangy beasts gotten rid of as soon as possible?”

The two dogs ended up in front of Melia, Hatshepsut flew into her arms and hissed at them. Melia gave the dogs one look and they both sat down and whined.

“Am I to assume, Miss Surana, that this is the rest of your crew in which you had given very little detail about?” She said through her teeth.

“You are correct in assuming so.” Nani said, “I apologize about their current state, we’re not usually like this. That right there is Morrigan, she is our on call doctor so to speak.”

“I will not work if your dogs insist on urinating on me.” Morrigan glared.

“C’mon Argos.” Nani called to the pitbull, “You know better than that.” She pulled the man with dark hair over, he fixed his glasses while she talked.

“This is Jowan. Eshne and I grew up with him, he’s extremely handy with just about anything.” Nani said, “The…” She looked at the redhaired man, “That’s just Oghren. He is our main digger, and a mighty fine demolitions expert.” She patted his shoulder, then she looked around, “And…”

“I am Leliana, my Lady.” A young woman with short red hair came out of the shadows, “It is a pleasure to be in the house of one of the finest Egyptologists this world has seen.”

“Thank you.” Melia said, still bewildered with the whole situation.

“Leliana is our historian. She knows everything about the jobs we take.” Nani said proudly.

“Quite,” Melia said, absently petting her cat while looking at the mess, “I think I’ll go to my study, Sten. I trust you can take the others to their rooms?”

“Of course, my Lady.” Sten said.

Melia had gone off quietly to her study, holding her cat close to her chest. The rest of the room was quiet for a few moments after.

“Well,” Alistair said, “We’re fired.”

* * *

Cullen and Alistair found Melia later that day sitting in her study. She was writing in a small notebook and looking at a map. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Cullen knocked on the entranceway.

Melia looked up and scrambled to stand up, “Please come in,” She offered them a chair, “Tea?” She asked.

“I can get it,” Cullen assured her, “We just came to apologize for what happened earlier…” He paused, “I know they can get out of hand at times, but this is really a good group of people…”

Melia held her hand up, “I’m not going to fire you if that’s what you’re going to ask me. I have dealt with worse.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Alistair laughed.

“You should meet my family.” Melia said, pouring herself tea and handing the teapot to Cullen.

“So you’re not going to let us go?” Cullen asked.

“No,” Melia shook her head, “I asked for your group specifically, did I not?”

“That’s fair.” Cullen gave a curt nod.

He looked at some of the maps she was taking notes on, noting that they were very different from the ones he had studied.

“Where exactly is this dig?” Alistair asked.

“If I am correct,” Melia set her notebook by the map, “And looking at my father’s findings, the tomb should most certainly in the Valley of the Kings. My father noted he would be placed somewhere near one of the tombs of Rameses. The only trouble I’m having is that I’m not sure which one.”

“How many are there?” Cullen asked.

“A great many, I’m afraid,” Melia said, “I’ve tried looking through notes and data entries left by my parents, but the closest I can get is it could very well be around the tombs of Rameses III, the IV, or V. Like I said I looked at the journal but it looks like the number was both faded and torn out.”

Alistair looked at the notebook, he could see the neatly penned and meticulous note-taking left by Osiris. He read the entry.

_‘We left a day late, Ama was afraid to leave the baby back in Cairo. Praise Allah for Ashalle, the poor woman was left with the children as I am afraid to write that Isis and Hakuto were interested in the dig as well. Sajjad stayed in Cairo to prepare the exhibit, as I am confident I know where the boy King is laid to rest._

_‘The trip into the desert from the Nile is a long and arduous one, I was afraid for Ama when the heat almost became too great. She should not have come…_

_‘Arrived just before sunset. We were glad for the rest. Isis kept making smart comments about sleeping in the sarcophagi, ‘We would sleep like Kings I suspect’ she said. My sister jests, but I can see that some of the workers we brought are hesitant to return. Even Hakuto was wary, and he didn’t believe in “nonsense Egyptian superstitions”. But I suppose it’s good to have him with us, I am eager to ask him about life in Japan. It will be interesting to have him as a brother-in-law, I think. More later, Ama is feeling ill again._

Alistair looked at the next page, seeing that the date was a few days later.

_‘Ama is well again, praise Allah. I feel neglectful for not entering anything into this journal. But I have written much down in my other book._

_‘Nothing yet, but I can feel a presence in the tombs. We had accidentally broken a few organ jars when we opened up a new section of the tomb. It will be painstaking to get them collected and fixed (I am determined that I can)._

_‘Isis found an ankh that she put on a chain. Ama said she should leave it for the recovery team, but as we all know Isis is a determined woman who does what she will. And I had no intention of stopping her._

_‘Hakuto and I noticed a second chamber that led from the main burial chamber. Perhaps we shall explore a little more once more workers arrive?_

_‘I must tell Sajjad. I am eager for him to eat his own words once he sees what is next to Rameses…’_

The journal cut off.

Melia cleared her throat, “I think that second chamber, the one they hadn’t explored, leads to Tutankhamun,” She sighed, “Though it does bother me-” She took the journal and pointed to the opposite side of the last entry, “It looks like the last page was torn out.”

“Perhaps it was an accident.” Cullen suggested.

“Maybe,” Melia shrugged, “But I am eager to make our way to the Valley, as you can imagine. I would like to leave as soon as possible.”

“I’ll go tell the others to prepare then,” Cullen said, “We leave tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose…”

“Nonsense,” Alistair said, “We came here to do a job. And we’d be happy to get started right away.”

“Excellent.” Melia said, “I’ll tell Sten to telephone the museum. There is no time to waste I see.”

Cullen left to inform the others.

“Would you like some help packing your maps?” Alistair offered.

“It’s no trouble really. I feel almost guilty for making you all prepare to leave when you only just arrived.” Melia sighed.

“Don’t be. Cairo will always be here when we get back.” Alistair laughed uncomfortably, “I look forward to travelling together. Not that I don’t look forward to doing it with the others, I mean. Not Morrigan. And not doing it specifically. But...oh Maker.”

“I look forward to it as well.” Melia said.

“Good.” Alistair blushed, “I’ll just, go, and pack.”

“Alistair,” Melia looked up from her books, “Remember, it gets quite cold at night.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Alistair smiled, “Thanks.”

“Yeah…”

Melia watched him go, then mumbled to herself, “It gets cold? Oh, Mel…” She shook her head, placing her neatly furled maps into her bag.


	4. Chapter 4

_"On and on they flew, over the countryside parceled out in patches of green and brown, over roads and rivers winding through the landscapes like strips of matte and glossy ribbon."_   
**_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ **

Eshne watched Cullen and Oghren load their gear onto the small cruise ship owned by the Mahariels. She reapplied her scarlet lipstick, checking herself in her compact mirror.

"Sodding bags filled with sodding clothes." Oghren grumbled.

"What was that my bearded friend?" Eshne asked, fixing her sun hat.

"You couldn't help?" Alistair came up the ramp, two large cases with digging equipment under his arms.

"Morrigan said I shouldn't exert myself. Asthma." Eshne pretended to be weak, placing the back of her pale hand over her forehead, "The work would kill me."

Cullen tried to hide his snicker behind a clipboard, trying to take inventory. Eshne pretended to ignore him.

Nani eventually came up the ramp, easily handling five large bags over her shoulders. She slammed them down in front of Eshne and laughed when her sister jumped.

"Help me make sure all the guns are here." Nani laughed, fixing her leather arm braces.

"Guns?" Melia poked herself out from one of the storage rooms on deck, "I hardly think we need guns."

Everyone working on the deck at the moment looked up at her and started laughing. Melia frowned.

"Listen," Nani held her arms out and set one over Melia's shoulder, "Trust me when I say we need these. You ever been to the Arctic Circle getting chased by an angry male polar bear over melting ice armed with nothing but a fishing pole and a sack of frozen peas?"

"No."

"It's unbearable." Nani said.

Melia looked at Nani with a slight glare, "Right."

"I'm glad you understand." Nani said, patting Melia's shoulder.

Sten came over to Melia, dressed now in plaid slacks, suspenders, and a white buttoned shirt.

"Inventory is set, kadan." He told her.

"Excellent. We'll get everyone aboard and tell the captain to set sail." Melia said happily, "I'm so glad to have to with us." She said to Sten.

"You have my thanks." Sten said quietly, heading to the upper deck to speak to the captain.

Eshne pulled up a chair next to her, she looked to Melia, "Wicked Grace?"

Melia seemed caught off guard, "Me?"

"Yeah," Eshne flashed a smile, "Ever played?"

"I'm afraid not." Melia blushed, sitting uncomfortably next to Eshne.

"It's easy once you get the hang of it. I'll shuffle, we each get five cards," Eshne explained, "You draw and discard to enhance the deck. Once the Angel of Death appears the game is over."

"Okay." Melia said warily.

"Oh, Wicked Grace!" Leliana and Nani came over and set up chairs next to Eshne and Melia.

"Nani cheats." Eshne said to Melia.

"I play how I always play. To win." Nani explained, looking at her cards.

"She's tactful." Leliana shrugged, smiling at Melia.

"See?" Nani hugged Leliana.

"Tis a foolish game for chronic gamblers and liars." Morrigan said, she sat down with a book across from the others.

"You just say that because you lost last time." Eshne laughed, "To Jowan."

"I don't think anyone can recover from that, Eshne." Nani said.

"He was lucky, that is all." Morrigan glared.

Nani chuckled, "Say what you want, Morrigan. We know the truth."

"So, Lady Mahariel," Leliana began, "I noticed that lovely necklace you wear."

"Oh this?" Melia pointed to the golden ankh, "After I inherited the Mahariel fortune I found it amongst my mother's belongings. It symbolizes the concept of life. It's prevalent in many depictions of the Old Gods. I must admit it can get quite heavy at times." Melia gave a dry laugh, "I grew up wanting to know more about my parents, Ashalle would never really tell me much. I think that's why this expedition is so exhilarating."

"You are lucky to have the chance." Leliana said.

"And I really insist you all call me by my first name," Melia said, "I hate being so formal."

"Well none of us are really formal anyway." Eshne laughed.

"Angel of Death!" Nani shouted, scaring everyone at the table, "Show me your cards, ladies."

"Damn…" Eshne threw her cards down, "I would've been fine if you hadn't played, Nani."

"Does this mean I get the bigger room?" Nani cackled.

"Fine…" Eshne said through her teeth.

During their game, the ship had set out from Cairo. Everyone settled into the long voyage. It had taken almost half a day to get the ship loaded with supplies and then through the boat traffic, that once Cairo was out of sight everyone felt an overwhelming sense of adventure.

Melia had given up playing Wicked Grace after Nani won for the fourth time. She had been having a time trying to figure out how exactly she was cheating, but she gave up.

She walked around deck, stretching her legs, when a young man came up to her. His neat gingery hair placed under a brown newsboy hat. His grey eyes almost lit up despite being shaded by the canopy.

"Lady Mahariel?" He asked, his voice deep and brassy.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Nicolai Tabris. I tried catching you while boarding but there was a great deal of shouting." He smiled.

"Right." Melia remembered, "You work for the Director. I look forward to travelling with you. Have you found a place for the next few nights?"

"Yes. Everyone is very accommodating. Um...I think one of the women on board thinks I'm a concubine..."

"Oh, Eshne." Melia whispered to herself, "I'm sorry. I'll get it cleared up right away."

"That's very kind of you, my Lady."

"And I insist that everyone calls me Melia." She laughed.

"I will try, my L...Melia." Nicolai said, "The Director did have a few things he wanted me to go over with you once you have the time, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all," Melia said, rolling up the sleeves to her white blouse, "What is it exactly?" She asked.

"Well he had a few questions about where exactly the dig would be…"

"I was afraid he'd want a specific location. I already told him the general area we would set camp." Melia sighed, "I have a map in my room with the area circled, I'll show you after supper."

"Thank you," Nicolai said, "I know the Director was apprehensive."

The two walked along the deck, passing a snoring Oghren holding a bottle of Brandy. Both dogs were sitting by him, eyeing the plate of sausages he had.

"This is quite the crew." Nicolai commented.

"It shall certainly be interesting," Melia laughed, "I know Sajjad was hesitant to the idea of Americans coming to Egypt to dig up one of our Kings. I think they're quite charming."

"FUCKING HELL, NANI!"

One of the doors to the right swung open. Nani ran out, holding a brazzire while cackling. She raced to the upper deck.

Eshne came close behind, holding her breasts with one arm, her face was red.

Both Nicolai and Melia pointed to the deck above, Eshne promptly thanked them and ran up the stairs, screaming Nani's name.

"Charming." Nicolai said with a smirk.

Melia just sighed and quickly walked away.

* * *

"What do you think of Melia?" Alistair asked. He was sitting atop a crate of Oghren's digging supplies, swinging his leg and eating an orange.

Cullen looked up from his maps, "I think she's a fine woman. Why?"

"No reason I suppose." Alistair shrugged, "I just, keep thinking of stupid excuses to run into her."

"You don't want to ask me about women, Alistair," Cullen said, "Trust me."

"Why are you and Eshne still on bad terms?"

Cullen looked past Alistair to see Eshne going into her private room. He got up to follow her.

"Cullen?" Alistair watched him leave, "Unbelievable." He looked to see where his friends disappeared to, but couldn't see past a few poles, "I...damn."

Alistair sat by himself for a while, he watched the sun slowly sink into the horizon, the water of the Nile going from a rich blue now to black. he was so entranced by the way the light of the lowering sun sparkled over the wake of the boat that he jumped when he heard a woman talking to herself.

"And I don't...oh...wait nevermind. Right there. Damn. Why did he just go right out and say it was Queen Tia'a. But if she's there then...where? Well there were eighteen others so I suppose. N-no I suppose he might not have been married given it all went to the step-mother. I think? Oh…I should like to go back there at least…"

Alistair could hear Melia's oxfords clicking at a slow pace as she rounded the corner. He hair had started falling over her reading glasses and she was heavily entranced by her book.

Alistair let out a small 'Hello'. Startled, Melia dropped her book, her glasses now crooked. She held her chest.

"I'm so sorry," Alistair ran over to pick up her book, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's quite alright," Melia fixed her glasses, "I just didn't see you. Fool I am for getting distracted." She dusted off her skirt.

"Foolish?" Alistair laughed, "No. I don't think so. Another one of your father's journals?" He held out the book to her.

"Huh?" Melia shook herself from staring at his arms of all things, "Yes," She took the book gently, "I was reading about one of the tombs he discovered for the museum. I thought maybe I could find something else. It's an interesting read, but nothing really integral to our dig I'm afraid."

Melia's eye caught the sparkles coming off of the water. She gave a small gasp and walked slowly to the edge of the stern.

"Is something wrong?" Alistair asked.

"No…" Melia said quietly, "I got a bit carried away I guess." She sighed, "They don't have sunsets like these on the farm. Don't get me wrong, they're just as wonderful but...there's something about seeing it over the Nile I think. There's an enchantment to it. Have you ever seen anything quite as beautiful?"

"Yes." Alistair looked down at Melia, when she looked at up at him he sputtered, "I mean no. No I haven't."

"You're quite strange." Melia said.

Alistair laughed, "I suppose so."

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Alistair cleared his throat.

"You keep mentioning a farm." He said.

"What?" Melia came out of her trance.

"A farm. I mean. I thought." Alistair rubbed the back of his neck, "It's none of my business."

"Oh!" Melia started to laugh, "Do you all think I grew up in some gold plated house raised by the Queen of England?"

"Well…"

"No, no," Melia tried to stifle her laughter, "Actually my adopted mother was very poor. I grew up making my own dresses and dolls. I worked on her farm, selling what food we could spare." She sighed, "When I turned eighteen I received a letter from a solicitor in London that I had come into a large inheritance left by my parents. I've spent this past year trying to get all of their affairs in order." She thought for a moment, "Sometimes I wish I could go back. I used to go out during the summer, collecting honey from the beehives. Everyone in the village would call me the local bee charmer. I was quite proud of that."

"That's incredible." Alistair set both arms on the boat rail, "You would…?" He made a gesture with his hand.

"Oh yes. Right into the beehive. You have to go about it slowly," Melia explained, "The bees don't really mind. Sometimes I would talk to them. Thank them for sharing. It's silly really."

"No I think it's fascinating. I wouldn't even know how to stop screaming if a bee flew too close to me." Alistair laughed.

Melia giggled, "Maybe one day I'll show you."

"I would like that."

* * *

"Where were you?" Nani asked Eshne, watching her walk out on deck for her tea.

"I was under the weather. I thought a nap might do some good." Eshne answered.

"Under the weather or under Cullen?" Morrigan asked.

Eshne spit up her drink while Nani cackled.

"Scandalous." Leliana smirked, looking up from her 'Fantome De L'Opera' serials.

"I'm going back to my room. I feel too attacked when I'm with you bastards." Eshne scowled.

"What about me?" Alistair asked cheerily as he walked into the nook.

"Not you too." Morrigan wrinkled her nose, "Disgusting."

"Not me what? If it's grossing her out then I definitely want to have done that." Alistair said while getting food, everyone started snickering.

"Sleeping with Cullen." Nani smiled at Alistair who turned almost green, "Is that your heart's desire, Alistair? He is strapping. I thought you might prefer yours shorter, with breasts and a great ass."

"I uh-I'm leaving." Alistair left all of the food he had collected save a few pieces of cheese.

"Would it help if they're Egyptian?" Morrigan called after him, Alistair walked even faster to his room.

"Where's Jowan?" Eshne asked, looking around for her friend.

"I saw him bent over the railing," Leliana said, "The poor dear has been ill since we boarded."

"He always did have a weak stomach." Nani said, "When Redd took us sailing down to Bermuda, Jowan hugged a bucket the whole time."

"I think he's improved since then." Eshne added, getting a nod from Nani.

Morrigan sighed, "Perhaps I'll see that the fool drinks more of the tonic I gave him. I expect to be compensated for the ingredients."

"You always are, Morrigan." Eshne said, she took a sip from her drink, "I think I will retire, however, we have a long couple days on the water."

"Oh I'm sure I know how you'll pass the time." Nani snickered.

"One day I'm going to get you back for all these comments, dear sweet sister." Eshne glared.

"Until then." Nani raised her whiskery and laughed.

After Eshne left, Leliana looked back at her serials.

"I'm sure you are aware of the prints on deck." She said nonchalantly.

"Yup." Nani took a sip of her drink.

"Perhaps, Lady Mahariel should be warned." Leliana suggested, "Also that large man who is always following her."

"I agree. I think it would be best if we split off. I'll talk to Melia, you go to the rooms and let people know what to expect."

"Who do you think it is?"

"At this point? Anyone who is willing to sneak onto the boat when we're halfway to Luxor can't be good."

"I'll tell Eshne first." Leliana said, "She'll want to find Jowan."

"Tell the boys to meet me below deck." Nani said, setting her bottle down, "It's going to be a long night."


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _Eventually, all things merge into one, and a river runs through it. The river was cut by the world's great flood and runs over rocks from the basement of time. On some of the rocks are timeless raindrops. Under the rocks are the words, and some of the words are theirs._   
_I am haunted by waters."_   
_―_ _**Norman Maclean** _ _,_ _**A River Runs Through It and Other Stories** _

 

Melia brushed out her long white hair. It was a warm night, so she wore her thin pink nightgown. She set her brush down, going to her bed to open up her mother's travel bag. Inside, she put back the journal she had been reading. She crossed her legs, pulling out the picture of her parents in their wedding attire, her mother adorned in pearls and rubies. Her father with his hand set on her mother's shoulder, clean shaven and handsome like he was in all of the likenesses Melia had seen him in.

She figured she would place the frame on her vanity, so she walked over and neatly set it next to her perfumes. She looked at the picture again, giving a slight smile.

A few maps she had set on the vanity started to slip off, Melia grabbed them before they hit the floor, making sure they were folded back in the way she had them. She turned to place them back in their proper spot when she was met with a knife to her cheek.

Before she could let out a yelp, a gloved hand roughly stopped her. They pushed her into the mirror, the glass shattering and cutting into her back.

The intruder wore a grey shemagh, his brown eyes seemingly staring into Melia's thoughts.

"Where is the key?" Her assailant asked behind his shemagh, his knife started to cut into her cheek, making Melia flinch.

When he moved his hand Melia just shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said shakily.

His hand moved to choke her, she clawed at the leather glove.

"You seek that which is forbidden. For that I must kill you." His hand squeezed harder, "I want the key."

She saw his dark eyes move down to her chest and she began to panic. She saw a flash of terror across the man's face and he pulled at her necklace. Melia grabbed one of her perfume bottles and broke it into his face.

When the man let go of her, screaming in pain, Melia tried to make a run for the door. He blindly grabbed for her, catching her hair. He pulled her to him and Melia could feel a blade at her throat, he started to cut into her skin.

There was a gunshot, and Melia could feel her attacker slide to the floor. When she opened her eyes she saw Nani standing in her doorway still holding up her pistol.

"Guess I'm a little late to the party." She smiled.

"What's going on?" Melia said hoarsely, holding her bleeding neck.

"I don't know," Nani grabbed her hand, "But they really don't like you."

She led Melia out onto the deck.

Melia could see a group of raiders, dressed the same way as her attacker. They overturned all of the supplies for the expedition, destroying her maps with fire.

"Well I never." Melia started rolling up her sleeves.

Nani held her back, shooting rapidly with her pistols at the men causing the destruction.

"Here." Nani threw a gun to Melia.

"I don't know how to…" Melia awkwardly handled the gun, unintentionally shooting a man running to stab Nani's back.

Nani looked up at Melia with wide eyes, "Holy shit." She laughed, "Let's get the Hell out of here."

Melia was suddenly overcome with panic, "The journals." She ran back to her room

"Where are you going?" Nani called after her, having to quickly fight back a raider so she could run after Melia.

She found Melia putting her father's journals in a messenger bag, taking the photo on her vanity and throwing it in with them.

"We need to go." Nani tried to hurry Melia.

"These are very important." Melia defended herself, gathering the last of her parents' research materials.

After Nani fought off another man trying to slice her head open, she grabbed Melia's arm.

"We're leaving." She said, pulling Melia along with her.

They moved quickly to get to the stern of the ship. When they reached it, they could see Alistair kicking someone into the river, and Cullen hitting a man upside the head with the back of his shotgun.

On the other side of the stern, Eshne screamed for Cullen.

Cullen turned to see her being chased by a group of attackers, Eshne fell to her knees and slid over to him while he shot the men chasing her. Eshne ended up sliding behind him. She grabbed one of her hatchets and hit a man square in the chest while Cullen loaded his shotgun.

"Thanks." He said quickly.

"No, thank you." Eshne pulled the hatchet out, she ran to Nani and Melia, the side of her head bleeding, "Nani, there's a lot of these assholes. They killed the captain and most of the crew. I don't know how long we can keep this up."

"We can't lose the ship." Melia said.

Nani and Eshne didn't say anything.

Leliana jumped down from the top deck, her left arm cut up by a deep blade.

"Oghren is ready when you are!" She yelled to Nani.

"Ready for what?" Melia demanded.

"This is like Moscow all over again." Nani muttered.

"What happened in Moscow?" Melia turned pale.

"Where's Jowan?" Eshne asked.

Nani looked around, everyone seemed to now be at the stern of the boat except for Jowan. Sten came over and pulled Melia away before Nani shot someone behind her. He threw her to Alistair. Sten rushed forward and bellowed, bowling over a growing group of raiders and forcing them over the side of the ship.

"That is a scary man." Alistair said.

"Can you swim, Lady Mahariel?" Eshne called to Melia.

"Well of course I…"

Alistair grabbed Melia up and they jumped into the water before Melia could get another word out.

"I'll go look for Jowan" Nani yelled to Eshne, "If I'm not back in three minutes tell Oghren to Fourth of July this bitch."

Nani ran before Eshne could object to the plan. She went below deck first.

She had little time to let her eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. All around she could see more of the raiders, they were holding Jowan over a crate, ready to cut off his head. Nani got a running start, using a beam on the ceiling to help her lift up and kick a man into the one holding the very large sword. The blade landed right in front of Jowan's nose. He gave a shriek.

Nani shot the man running for Jowan, punching another one that was about to stab her.

"Jowan, go!" She yelled.

"I can't!" He said.

Nani saw him dodging the swings from a very large man dressed in the same dark robes as the others.

"For the love of…" Nani started.

She flipped herself over the crate that had the sword embedded in it. Nani pulled it out and jumped on the man trying to kill Jowan.

The first chance he got, Jowan ran for the stairs. Nani struggled with the large man, he threw her to the ground. She rolled to her side before he stabbed into the floor. When he got stuck, Nani kicked him in the groin. He fell to the ground howling, giving Nani enough time to run after Jowan.

When Nani reached the top deck, she could see Jowan swimming towards the others, who were now almost to the shore.

"Shit." Nani said right as the explosions began.

* * *

"Nani!" Eshne screamed.

She started running from the shore, wading into the water. Cullen pulled her back. Eshne kicked and screamed while he held her.

"That's my sister!" Eshne yelled.

"I know," Cullen pulled to into him, he stroked her hair why she cried, "I know…"

Everyone stood on the beach, watching the ship burn.

Eshne looked at Melia, who was standing with Alistair and Sten, her eyes were watery.

"This is because of you!" Eshne screamed, "If we hadn't gone on your stupid fucking dig, Nani would still be here!" She tried to lunge for Melia, but Cullen held her back.

"I...I didn't…" Melia stuttered.

Eshne fell to the ground, taking Cullen with her, he held her while she wept.

"She doesn't mean it." Alistair told Melia, "Don't take it to heart."

"She was coming to find me." Jowan said, "If anything I should've been on that boat.

"Don't say that, Jowan," Leliana scolded him, "No one could have seen this."

The group went quiet, looking at the boat while the engines started to explode. Slowly, it fell into the waters of the Nile. The only sound that could be heard over the waves was Eshne's sobbing. Cullen had her inhaler out just in case.

"Where do we go now?" Leliana asked Melia.

"I don't know…" Melia said, her voice cracking, "I think the closest town or village would be Dashlut. I can contact the Director and we'll be back in Cairo soon enough."

Nicolai, who had been sitting in the sand and wringing out his hat, looked over at Melia, he didn't say so, but he was disappointed. He set his hat back on, scanning the river absently.

He stood up quickly, "What's that?"

Everyone looked over to where he was pointing.

They all could see something caught in the reeds and floating in the river. Eshne shot up and ran to it.

She pulled her sister out of the water, Cullen running over to help her.

"She's alive." Eshne cried.

There was a collective sigh of relief. Morrigan went to examine Nani.

"Na'Nalia, say something." Morrigan demanded, checking Nani's eyes.

Nani mumbled again, her head was bleeding. Alistair came over with a wet cloth so Morrigan could clear the blood.

"It doesn't look to be hers," Morrigan said, "Nani, say something."

"I…" Nani struggled to speak, "I can't hear you." She said loudly.

"What's wrong with her?" Eshne asked, "Morrigan!"

"The explosion must have ruptured her eardrums. I can't tell how damaged they are." Morrigan sighed.

"What's going on?" Nani yelled, "Why are you talking like that?"

Nani held her head, all she could hear was a constant white noise. She started to scream, and she couldn't hear it.

Was she screaming?

Was anyone really talking?

She removed her hands from her ears, and she could see blood. Nani started to cry.

"Oh my God…" She said.

Morrigan looked to the others, "We need to get her to the nearest village. I can't work from here."

"We have to move quickly then," Nicolai said, "It's going to get very cold."

Sten carried Nani while the group moved off of the beach.

It was a long while before anyone spoke, all they could hear was Nani writhing in pain.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked Melia.

"Oh…" Melia sighed, "I suppose." She held her soaked bag close to her.

"Your cheek is bleeding." Alistair said.

"I'm fine."

Alistair could see a bruise forming around her neck from where her attacker violently pulled on her necklace and choked her.

"If you need anything…"

"Thank you, Alistair." Melia said, "I think I'd like to make sure Na'Nalia is alright before anything else."

"Okay." Alistair rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

A silence fell over the group again.

Eshne kept looking back at Nani, who looked ready to fight Sten if he didn't let her down. Morrigan tried to calm her.

"She'll be alright." Cullen assured her.

"Will she?" Eshne sighed, turning back and looking at the ground as she walked.

Cullen brushed her hand, "She's a strong woman, Esh...you of all people know that."

"I suppose." Eshne rubbed her eyes.

"Hey," Cullen said, "Remember when I first came to New York?"

Eshne gave a small snicker, "I was working the desk at the Museum. And you walked it and you couldn't even talk you were so nervous."

"I saw you there and I walked back out because I didn't think I could come up with a comprehensive sentence." Cullen smirked, "Even when Redd hired Alistair and I, every time you walked into the room I could feel my throat close up. Alistair thought I was having an allergic reaction to your perfume."

Eshne laughed, "Or just girls in general."

"It's still girls in general."

Eshne could see Oghren shaking his head.

"What's the matter, Oghren?" She asked.

"Sodding young people. When I was your age and courting Branka, I just told her what I thought of her," He guffawed, "Just put a hand up her skirt, Rutherford, for god sakes."

"With all do respect, Master Kondrat," Cullen said, "Branka left you."

"Best thing to happen to me as it turns out." Oghren laughed, taking a drink out of a flask he had hidden in his shirt.

The moon was at it's highest point when they reached the city of Dashlut. There was a peaceful silence over it as they entered. Most of the citizens were already in their homes praying. Those who weren't were still walking the streets at a comfortable pace back to their homes.

Sten spoke to a local doctor about helping Morrigan with Nani, and Melia arranged for everyone to stay at a small tavern in the center of the city.

Eshne stayed with Nani and Morrigan most of the night, drifting into an uneasy sleep every now and again. Once Morrigan assured her that Nani was going to be alright, Eshne went to the room she was sharing with Leliana and Melia.

They both had been sitting on the bed when they saw Eshne come in.

"How is she?" Leliana asked.

"Morrigan said her hearing might not recover fully. But other than that Nani will be alright." Eshne said quietly.

"I'm so sorry…" Melia began.

"No…" Eshne cut her off, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was unfair. What matters is we're all safe."

"Perhaps," Leliana suggested, "Now that we have no clothes, we could go shopping in the morning? It would do everyone some good to have something to take our minds off of the events of the evening."

"I think that's a lovely idea." Melia said, "The least I can do is try to replace what you all lost on the ship."

Eshne thought for a moment, "Alright. I'll find something for Nani as well."

"For now, I suggest we all get a good night's sleep," Melia said, "It's been a long day."

"I agree." Eshne jumped on the bed, crawling under the blankets.

The three settled in. Melia blew out the candle and all was quiet. Eshne sighed.

"I think my tits are sunburned."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Do people always fall in love with things they can't have?'_

_'Always,' Carol said, smiling, too."_  
**_― Patricia Highsmith, The Price of Salt_ **

"What do you think of the orange tob sebleh?" Nani asked Eshne.

She was sitting up in her bed, warm presses placed over her ears. It it hadn't been for the fact she had cotton in her ears Nani might have looked perfectly fine.

"You know I love that color on you." Eshne said loudly, putting her blue yelek over her undershirt and purple patterned trousers.

Nani pouted, "And you know I hate restrictive clothing…"

"We're respecting the culture, Nani." Eshne pointed out, "And Melia is buying these for us. You can strip naked when we head back to New York."

"About that…" Nani set her clothes down, "I uh. I told the boys we were staying."

Eshne dropped her veil and turned around, "You what?"

"Don't get that look with me," Nani said, "I told them we were finishing the job. This..." She pointed to her ears, "...means nothing. I wanna find the fuckers who tried to kill us, Eshne, I want their asses."

"So do I…"

"What?"

Eshne spoke louder, "So do I, Nani. But we have no means to get there. No supplies…"

"It's all taken care of." Nani assured her, "I talked to Melia when she came to my room this morning." She clapped, "We're back in business, Esh."

"Unbelievable." Eshne said, going back to putting on the rest of her attire.

"What?" Nani asked.

Eshne just flipped her the middle finger.

* * *

"No...no I need twelve." Jowan said, "Twelve camels. No I don't want the extra two. I don't need them."

Oghren just crossed his arms, watching Jowan argue with the man who was selling the camels to him. The man kept trying to hand Jowan the reins to two other camels.

"Can't you just pay him?" Oghren asked.

"I don't want the other two camels." Jowan huffed.

"Just get the big fella to talk to the man." Oghren pointed to Sten.

Jowan took one look at Sten, who was standing off to the side in front of a store waiting for Melia and the girls to come out.

Jowan turned back to the vendor, "I'll take the fourteen camels thank you." He handed the man his payment. Oghren just laughed and shook his head.

Cullen and Alistair came out with supplies for the journey.

"Get these up on the camels, Jowan," Cullen said, "Alistair and I are going back to find some things for the dig."

"The dig?" Jowan asked, "I thought we were going back to Cairo?" Jowan hurriedly collected up the items.

"Not according to Nani." Alistair shrugged.

"I…" Jowan looked at Oghren who just threw up his arms and walked away.

Meanwhile, Nicolai joined Cullen and Alistair, helping to buy food that would survive the trip into the Valley.

"We can stop in a few towns along the way to resupply ourselves," Nicolai said, "We certainly need a plethora of water, there are eleven of us. You two could use a shemagh, I'd hate for you to get caught in a sandstorm without them."

"I'll buy a few, Maker knows Oghren won't have one." Cullen sighed.

Alistair and Nicolai bought sacks of dried fruit and nuts. They looked around a little longer, Alistair finding a few baubles to interest him.

"So you work in the Library?" He asked Nicolai.

"Correct," Nicolai smiled, "But I also help the Director with different things around the museum. I haven't really been there long. The mummy's are quite interesting."

"I don't care for them." Alistair laughed, "It's bad enough that it's a dead person. Could you imagine one waking up and touching you?"

"N...no?" Nicolai thought for a moment, "That would be unpleasant."

"Last summer we were all in Moscow and…" Alistair shot up.

"What happened in Moscow?" Nicolai asked.

Alistair watched Eshne and Morrigan help Nani outside. She had already looked much better, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Behind them, Leliana and Melia had come out. Both of them dressed in beautiful kaftans over wide trousers, Leliana in black and Melia in green. Both of them had gotten matching melaya leff and were complimenting each other on how nice it looked on the other. Melia wore a sheer beaded veil over her nose and mouth; when she smiled Alistair could feel his stomach knot up.

He watched Melia laughing at something Leliana had said, her eyes sparkling, or at least that's what Alistair believed they were doing.

"Turnip." Alistair finally said.

"What?" Nicolai asked.

"It was a very large turnip." Alistair said, "In Moscow."

The group walked past the two, Morrigan threw a piece of paper at Alistair.

"Find these ingredients for me, fool." She demanded.

"Are you paying for these?" Alistair asked.

"How they are acquired is none of my concern," Morrigan frowned, "I wish them to be in my pack before we leave. You can handle this small task can't you?"

"If only I weren't already supplying the other supplies we need," Alistair said, "Like food and other ridiculous nonsense that keeps people alive."

"Tell me," Morrigan started, "When you get a snake bite would you like me to put dried fruit on it? Or would you like me to provide real medical assistance? I could always leave you to your fate."

Melia sighed, taking the paper from Alistair, "I will buy what you need, Morrigan."

They both watched Melia leave, Morrigan scoffed.

"At least someone takes my medical practices seriously." She hit Alistair on the arm, then went over to meet the others by the camels.

* * *

"I hate this. I hate this so much." Nani whined from atop her camel, her pitbull was laying across her lap, dressed in his own robes to shield him from the sun.

Eshne pulled up beside her, patting her camel's neck, "Is she not to your liking, Nani?" She laughed, "Cookie and I are getting along just fine."

Nani's nose curled, "Animals are disgusting. And this one smells."

"I still think it was rude to name her Latrine." Leliana called to her.

"What?" Nani asked.

Leliana came closer, the reigns of her camel fluffing out as they trotted over, "The name of your camel is ridiculous."

"It's fitting." Nani said.

Latrine bellowed, going from a light trot to a run, Nani screamed, holding on for dear life. The two of them ran past Melia and Nicolai, who had been chatting about books.

"Do you think she needs help?" Melia asked.

"She's fine." Eshne came up beside them, her and Cookie trying to catch up to the very irritated Latrine.

"Oh dear…" Melia said, absently petting the camel whom she had lovingly dubbed Abal.

Eshne caught up with Latrine, who had felt as if she had tortured Nani long enough. Nani sat on her camel, her hair all out of place.

"Why did you let me do this?" Nani asked.

Eshne just laughed.

The group continued aways, straying far from the sight of any village. The air was hot, the sun beaming down upon them. Eshne could feel the exposed parts of her skin beginning to tighten under the sun's intensity. Every so often someone would take a sip from their canteens.

It was quiet, save the braying of the camels and Nani complaining about Latrine.

Melia sat comfortably on Abal, using her time to go over the water stained journals she saved from the ship.

Nicolai noticed her furrowed brow and slowed his camel, Ares, to meet her pace.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked.

Melia mumbled something to herself, then looked over at Nicolai, "What?"

"Help?"

"Oh," Melia fixed her reading glasses, "The water did a great deal of damage to the journals. It's a bit disheartening I'll admit." She sighed, "And I'm apprehensive about going into the desert with Na'Nalia in her condition."

"She seems to be a very strong woman," Nicolai said, "I'm sure she'll be just fine."

Melia handed him one of the journals, "That one is the whole account of the dig in the approximate area where Tutankhamun is supposedly buried. Father never got to come back after he wrote that, he died on the journey home."

Nicolai read a few pages before he spoke again, "It's strange that so many worked became ill so quickly. Including your mother I see…"

"I thought that as well. I figured it might have been a matter of spoiled rations or perhaps someone might have been unwell when the expedition began." Melia said, "From what I gather, my mother returned to Cairo not too long after. I asked the director about what she might have been afflicted with, but he told me it's best not to drudge up the past. Bad luck for the new journey."

"That certainly sounds like him." Nicolai laughed, his eyes drawn to a certain page of the journal, "Melia…" He began.

"Yes?"

"Look at the handwriting halfway down the right page. Does that look similar to you?" Nicolai handed her the notebook.

Melia carefully looked it over, "Now that you mention it...it does change ever so slightly, right where they talk about the tomb. Strange…perhaps he was in a hurry to write things down?"

"It could very well be," Nicolai said, "Perhaps once we settle in at the site there can be a better observation of it?"

"I will certainly want to take a closer look, yes." Melia agreed, she put the journal away in her pack, slightly perturbed.

"Lady Mahariel," Cullen called over, "Approximately when are we to arrive in Luxor?"

"Well," Melia thought, "It is an estimated two day trip if we stop to rest at night. It does get rather cold in the desert…"

"Perhaps we could stop after the sunset, rest for an hour, then be on our way?" Nicolai suggested.

"The sooner we get to Luxor, the better." Cullen said.

 

They continued on until sundown. Once the air started to cool, they dismounted their camels and let the dogs down to run and stretch their legs. Eshne rebraided her hair, trying to get the sand out of it.

"How are you feeling?"

Eshne looked up and saw Cullen, his face red from the sun's exposure.

"Fine." Eshne said, "You?"

"The same…" Cullen coughed, rocking back on the heels of his boots, "You don't need your inhaler?"

"Cullen, what do you really want?" Eshne asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I-I um." Cullen laughed nervously, "I wanted to ask you...about what happened on the ship…"

"Which part? The...boom?" Eshne made an exploding motion with her hands, "Or the-" She winked, "Boom?"

"Yeah, the…" Cullen got a little closer to her, "Boom."

"What about it?" Eshne asked coyly.

"Does this mean we're…?"

"Oh!" Eshne lost her smile, "Oh...do you want?"

"Only if you do."

"Right," Eshne felt her throat go dry, "Well, would we really want to go down that road again?" She laughed nervously, "Not that it wasn't…really nice."

"And it was." Cullen pointed out.

"Exactly! Do we want to make something more out of something like that?"

"Do we?"

"Well I asked you first."

Cullen furrowed his brow, "You are so stubborn."

"Look who's talking." Eshne said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Cullen," Eshne snapped, "I'm a sensitive creature with delicate emotions." Eshne turned away from him.

"Ha!" Cullen said dryly, "If that isn't the most ludicrous statement…"

"But I am!" Eshne exclaimed, "If I didn't know any better, Mr. Rutherford, I would think you only just wanted me for my body. Me, a poor young, single, mother." She glanced over at him, pouting.

"You've got to be…" Cullen rolled his eyes.

"If you two are going to fight all night we're just going to leave you in the desert." Alistair called.

"Are they fighting again?" Nani yelled.

"Yes!" Morrigan said loudly.

Nani scoffed, "Just fuck!" She shouted, returning to eating her portion of dried fruits.

 

Melia had been over by the camels with Leliana, listening to the whole debacle. Melia turned to Leliana.

"Why are they always fighting?" She asked.

Leliana started to chuckle, "They've done that for as long as I've known them."

"But why?" Melia asked.

Leiana sighed, "Well, I joined up with the crew before the war. Eshne and Cullen had been...well I think the closest word to it was betrothed. Eshne talked all the time about getting married to Cullen someday. Then when England joined the war around August 1914, Cullen felt an obligation to go and fight," Leliana sighed, "Eshne didn't take it very well."

"I imagine she wouldn't."

"Of course, she went to England to try and find where he was stationed. She ended up staying with Alistair at his Uncle's estate. They were using the house as a hospital for wounded soldiers. Morrigan and I joined her around the end of the war to help with the efforts. By that time we discovered she was pregnant."

"With her son?"

"Daughter."

"Wait…"

"Eshne had failed to mention her? Little did we know that Eshne had taken up with Alistair's uncle Teagan quite a few times. No one outside of us knows he's the father of those kids. Redd was furious when he found out." Leliana explained, "I can't say I blame him. He would rather they had gotten married, but politics are a complicated beast."

Melia looked over at Eshne, who was playing a slapping game with Nani, in which they try to see how many times they can hit Jowan.

"I admit, I don't see it." Melia said.

"She plays it off well." Leliana said, "Cullen hadn't even sent her word that he was alive while he was away. Imagine his surprise when he got home. I'm actually more impressed they started talking again." Then she smiled, "And maybe a few other things."

"Oh my…" Melia started to blush.

"I find it hard to believe that you, Lady Mahariel, have not engaged in such pleasures." Leliana raised her brow.

"I-I. Well. Perhaps I."

"Scandalous." Leliana chuckled, walking towards the others and leaving Melia to hide her blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

_"The hand-plucked rose loses meaning as life is leached. Red love, once clutched to breast, putrefies and is thrown to the midden._  
The hand leaked life as meaning was picked. Putrefaction clutched love and was thrown to the midden."  
**― Michael R. Fletcher, Beyond Redemption**

 

It was late in the afternoon on the fourth day of their voyage when the group had reached the Valley of the Kings. They had traveled tirelessly to reach their destination, and were glad to finally dismount their camels to stretch and crack their tired bodies.

Melia had her map out, nose deep and searching for the tombs she wanted to camp near. She walked in a circle, sometimes pointing in different directions and muttering to herself. Eshne looked at Alistair and smiled.

"Your girlfriend seems a bit lost." She said.

"Yes well we have travelled for a long...hey!" Alistair glared at Eshne.

"Ha!" Melia shouted, pointing to her right, "This way." She set off.

There was a collective sigh of relief as everyone started to pick up their things. Melia quickly turned around and went to the left.

"Sorry this way!" She called, almost racing down the hill into the valley.

The whole group let out a groan, turning to follow behind Melia, who was almost running at this point.

By the time they reached the bottom, Melia was already talking to nobody about where the supplies would go and where they would start excavations. She was so excited in fact, that she had drifted off between English and Arabic.

Nani and Eshne could see the corners of Sten's mouth start to crease into a smile.

"He does feel." Nani whispered to Eshne, who giggled.

Melia walked over to Sten, speaking excitedly and jumping up once or twice. Sten only just nodded.

"What's she saying?" Alistair asked.

"I can only make out a few words," Leliana said, "But I'll hazard a guess and say she's just very happy to be here."

"She wants us to put the supplies near the tomb of Ramesses III," Nicolai interrupted, "She says we'll start there."

"Well, you heard the little lady." Alistair said.

They slowly started to put up their camp, finishing just before sunset. Each of them women took off their veils, wearing now only their trousers and their kaftans, save Nani, who rid herself of her tob sebleh in favor of a tank top. Melia had tied her kaftan up so that it now hung around her waist, and Eshne had followed suit.

Morrigan went around the camp, checking up on each person to make sure they hadn't sustained any injury during their trek. Once she was done, she stayed with Nani to change the bandages on her ears.

"Has your hearing improved?" She asked.

Nani shrugged, "Only slightly." She pet Argos, "Tell it to me straight, doc."

Morrigan sighed, "I think you are lucky you are not completely deaf. But I'm afraid you've sustained permanent damage."

"Nani, I'm sorry…" Jowan started.

"I don't want to hear it." Nani said, "Oh wait."

Both she and Eshne started to cackle, Jowan's face fell and he slunk away.

Melia was looking at the maps with Cullen and Leliana when they heard the horses. Both dogs started to bark, snarling at the hoofbeats came closer.

There was whooping and hollering that echoed through the valley. Melia took off her reading glasses, watching as a group of people arrived at their site. Each of them had guns on them, and they were unloading their supplies into the already established camp.

"What is the meaning of this?" Melia demanded, addressing a man who looked at if he constantly smelled something awful.

"Out of my way, girl," He said, "I wish to speak to the man in charge!" He yelled.

Sten stepped forward to pummel the man, but Melia already grabbed him by the shirt collar and brought him down to her height.

"That would be me." She spoke through her teeth, her green eyes flashing with rage.

"Highly doubtful." The man said.

"Hey, professor," One of his men said, his accent clearly American, "You didn't say anyone else would be here." He stepped down from his horse, guns on his hips.

"It seems you are misinformed then," Melia said, pushing the professor away, "You will have to find somewhere else to go."

"Fool woman," The professor said, "You have no idea what lies under these sands." He called to the American, "Now, Samuel…"

"I know exactly what I'm doing here thank you," Melia said, interrupting the professor, "But insult me again and I will have your head."

"No one ever said we would get our own Cleopatra out here." Samuel laughed, "I bet you bite too."

Alistair stepped forward, his fist balled. Melia stopped him when there was a gunshot, Samuel started hopping around and holding his foot, screaming and swearing in pain.

Melia looked behind her, Nani put her gun back in its holster and walked up next to Melia.

"Now listen here, jackasses," She said, "This is how it's going to go. You bunch of fuckers are going to get out of here as fast as you can, and never bother my fine Lady Mahariel ever again. Clear?"

"Mahariel?" The professor crinkled his nose, "I should have known. You're a family of cockroaches…"

"Watch your tongue." Sten snapped, "To insult the Mahariel name is to insult me." He glared, causing a few of the horses and men to back away.

"How did you even know there was to be an expedition here?" Melia demanded.

"I have my ways, Lady Mahariel." The professor said with a wry smile.

"You will tell me…"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll shoot your ass too." Nani cocked her pistol.

The group of cowboys behind the professor aimed their guns at Nani now.

"Nani, please..." Melia said.

"I suppose it's our lucky day then," Samuel said suddenly, holding his foot, "Not only the daughter of Osiris Mahariel, but the daughter of Redding fucking Surana. This couldn't get any better! Where's my spicy little redhead?"

"Get the fuck out of here, Samuel Callahan." Eshne said.

"There she is! It's been a while, darlin'. You're pretty out of the bedroom." Samuel winked.

"That's enough-" Cullen started.

The guns now pointed to him, Cullen just sighed out of annoyance.

"Alright!" Melia shouted, "Children. Let's just, try to settle things. Shall we? I see no reason why we couldn't share the valley." She looked at Nani, "There are other places to look once we prepare to dig. Right?"

Nani lowered her gun, "Fine."

"You will not take the tomb of Ramesses." The professor said.

Melia scoffed, "Which one, you ignorant and uneducated jackass?"

Both Eshne and Nani beamed with pride.

"Well…" The professor started, looking through his journals and maps.

"That's what I thought," Melia said, her tone was icy, "Set your camp where you like, but do not bring your idiocy into mine."

"Very well, Lady Mahariel," The professor said, still looking devilish. He turned to his men, "We'll camp a bit further that way!" He shouted.

Eshne walked up to Melia and patted her shoulder.

"You sure showed those assholes, huh?" She smiled.

Melia frowned, "I want to know how they knew where to look for the tomb. We were the only ones making this trip."

"We'll make that fight tomorrow," Leliana said, "For now, we have our camp."

"Or we could kill them all in their sleep." Nani suggested.

"I say yes." Eshne agreed.

"Seconded." Oghren added.

"No one is killing anybody." Cullen sighed.

Nani huffed, "I never get to kill people anymore."

"Oh yes, what a shame." Alistair rolled his eyes.

The camp had quieted down for a time. Every once in awhile, Melia would look over to the other camp, seeing that they had supplies to last them for months, rather than weeks.

Oghren and Sten had set to building a fire to stave off the cool desert night. Nani and Leliana were discussing ways to get into the other camp for a "reconnaissance".

Nicolai sat next to Melia, handing her a blanket to put around her shoulders.

"I looked more at the handwriting in the journals…" Melia said to him.

"Oh?"

Melia sighed, "I'm starting to think they're forgeries," She picked one of them up, "I compared the handwriting to an entry that my father had written when they had an expedition in Tibet," She pointed to a few letters, "There's only a slight variation with certain letters, but whoever it was kept it near impossible to tell."

"Why would someone go through the trouble of forging this?" Nicolai asked, "It's as if they really didn't want us looking at these tombs…"

"That's what doesn't make sense to me. Explorers came here all of the time, I can't think of any reason why. Sure, the war kept people from this place, but there are bound to be others…" She nonchalantly pointed to the American camp, "Which I suppose begs the question…"

"And what question is that?" Nicolai asked.

Melia looked at him, "What the Hell is in that tomb?"

* * *

It was early morning when the group descended into the tomb. Sten walked ahead with Nani, holding up lanterns so that everyone could see.

Eshne coughed a few times, the must and sand irritating her lungs. Cullen was right by her side with her inhaler, holding her hand in the dark where no one could see.

Up ahead, Sten had lit a few torches, handing one to Alistair and one to Nicolai.

"Oh my…" Melia felt her breath leave her.

All along the walls were delicately painted hieroglyphs, Melia extended her fingers out to touch them, but stopped short, not wanting to damage anything.

The torchlight flickered, illuminating the colorfully painted walls. As they continued through, they observed the extensive work that was put into the glyphs.

"This is amazing." Leliana marveled.

After walking a ways, they had decided to split off into pairs to cover more ground. Each going into different chambers. Melia and Nicolai had already gone off further into the tomb before Alistair had a chance to join them, so he and Nani followed with the dogs. Eshne and Cullen went to explore a few side rooms, while the other five went around to catalogue a few of their findings.

Nicolai held a torch up for Melia so that she could see a few markings. They had reached the main burial chamber, and Melia had been babbling about random facts about the dead pharaoh.

"And...my parents walked through these halls…" She said, "It's…" She stopped.

"Melia?" Nicolai looked at her.

"Where's the entrance that was mentioned in the journals?" Melia looked around, "It should be...well somewhere."

She and Nicolai looked around for a while. They stepped over the dilapidated columns, a few rays of sun poking through the broken ceiling. Melia felt her chest start to burn, she held her hand to her breast, moving up to the ankh around her neck.

"Are you alright?" Nicolai asked.

"I-I um…" Melia scratched at her collarbone.

Nicolai tried to pull her hands away, seeing that her nails broke the skin. But Melia had leaned against a wall, facing Nicolai.

"I don't know what's wrong...I can't…" Melia started gasping for breath.

"Morrigan!" Nicolai called, "There's something…"

Melia's eyes turned white, she grasped the wall. Just as Alistair and Nani had raced into the room, the wall behind Melia had given way. She fell through, the wall then closing in on itself.

"Melia!" Alistair called, running to the wall, trying to push his way through it as Melia had done.

He threw himself up against it, Nicolai doing the same. Nani pushed them both aside, taking one of Oghren's sledgehammers and breaking the wall.

The dogs growled and barked as she did. Argos had whined, his tail tucked as he slunk away. Blue bared his teeth, his hairs bristling upwards.

"What's going on?" Morrigan asked, coming into the room as Nani broke down the wall.

"Melia fell." Nicolai said.

Sten rushed forward, helping Nani break up the wall, cutting his hands on the stone.

Oghren and Jowan appeared through the doorway.

"We have a problem." Jowan said.

"You think?" Nani snapped.

"It's the other group," Oghren said, "They're trying to dig another way into the tomb…"

"Damn…" Nani threw the hammer down, nearly missing Alistair's foot, "Alright. This is what we'll do. Oghren, you get Cullen, Leliana, Jowan, Morrigan, and Sten to help you keep them away. Tell Eshne to meet us down here."

"What?" Sten shouted.

"The rest of us will go and find Lady Mahariel. We'll bring her up to the camp immediately." Nani barked, "Let's go we don't have all day."

They separated again, and Nani stepped into the dark.

* * *

Melia groaned, holding her head. She wasn't sure if it had been bleeding, but she didn't want to keep lying there. Slowly, she stood up, shooting pains radiating through her chest.

It was extremely dark, save an unnatural blue glow that seemed to flow through the stony hall. She stepped forward, careful with her steps. The narrow walls making it easy for her to grasp as she stumbled through. She then realized she must have sprained her ankle when she fell, as she had started to limp from a shooting pain that ran up her leg.

The hallway led to an open chamber. Melia hadn't seen anything like it, noticing that the carvings were from a completely different dynasty.

She searched for her reading glasses, pouting when she saw one of the lenses was cracked. She put them on, reading the hieroglyphs that were on the wall with what little light she had.

"Know this…" She had begun to read, "Whomsoever disturbs...his rest. Will be-" She squinted her eyes, trying to decipher what the glyphs were saying, "Cursed?" She kept reading, "Here is one, we do not speak his name. Only the...key can bring him back, and on that day-the Gods are truly...dead?"

Melia felt an overwhelming sense of emotion, not sure if her body wanted her to cry or scream. A chill ran down her spine. Her necklace started to burn her again.

She backed away, bumping into what she had thought to be the opposite wall. Were it not for the crunching sound, she wouldn't have turned around. She felt all of the color leave her face.

There was a low growl as she looked at what was now before her.

A rotted corpse, shimmering in the unnatural light, was staring at her, despite having no eyes. Melia backed away, feeling a scream rise into her throat. But the creature stepped forward. Lifted up her necklace with a rotted finger, Melia could see its black teeth as the dried mouth curled up into a sinister grin.

"Ankhesenamun." The creature gurgled out, its voice crackled and unnaturally deep.

It gripped the ankh, tearing it from Melia's neck. It held the necklace up, the gold shimmering in the dark.

The creature now looked at Melia, running a finger over her cheek. Melia felt the urge to vomit. It spoke in the tongue of ancients, but Melia had learned enough to know that the creature had said, 'Soon, my love.'

"Melia!"

Nani had run over to her, grabbing her arm, not noticing the creature until she saw the expression on Melia's face.

"Holy shit…" Nani said.

The creature roared at her, both Nani and Melia could smell the death and must on its breath.

"Fuck you too!" Nani yelled, shooting its face and then pulling Melia away.

The two of them ran as fast as they could, bumping into the others.

"Fucking run!" Nani screamed at them.\

There was a loud bellow from behind them, and they all took off running, not knowing where they were going.

"Nani, what the fuck is chasing us?" Eshne cried.

"Who the fuck knows! But it was beat to death with an ugly stick!" Nani said.

Melia tried to keep up, but her ankle kept giving out. She fought back the pain as she ran with Nani. She let out a yelp as she was swept up from behind. Alistair had lifted her up, carrying her bridal style.

"Where are we going?" Nicolai called.

"Anywhere away from ugly back there!" Nani answered.

"Oh fantastic!" Eshne screeched, "This is just like Moscow all over again! But it smells worse!"

"At least we could see!" Nani retorted.

"Just run!" Alistair shouted at both of them as they weaved through another set of chambers.

After they felt they had gotten a good distance, they had stopped to see where they were.

"Oh fuck...oh fuck." Eshne groaned, "We're fucking lost."

"Great idea, just running through a tomb we had no idea existed." Nicolai panted, trying to catch his breath, "Now if we could just-"

There was a great crash, followed by a rumble in the earth above them. Sand had started to fall, followed by a large blur that had landed on top of Nicolai, followed by broken stones and a flood of sunlight.

The ceiling had opened up, and the group could see the Americans crowded around the hole. They stared down at Melia and the others.

"Quite a predicament you've gotten yourself into, Lady Mahariel." The professor said, he held up a canopic jar, "It seems we've beaten you to the treasure."

"Treasure be damned!" Melia yelled, "Help us up, there's something down here!"

The professor thought for a moment, "I think, Lady Mahariel. This is where we part ways. And to your friend who led us here, I bid you farewell."

"Friend?" Melia asked, looking down at the lump that had been on top of Nicolai. She looked up again, and the Americans were gone.

"Those bastards." Alistair said.

"I'm going to kill them when we get up there, every last one of them." Nani seethed.

There was a loud roar that rang through the tomb.

"If, we get up." Eshne said.

The lump on top of Nicolai started to move, Nicolai groaned.

Nani and Eshne moved away the debris. They now could see a young man with a thick mop of black hair. He sat up, shaking the sand off of him. He blinked rapidly, his large green eyes looking all around him.

"Oh, hello." He said, perking up.

"You." Melia said through her teeth.

"Fuck." The young man said, his eyes widened.

There was another roar, getting closer.

"We need to go!" Eshne cried, helping Nicolai up.

"Seconded!" Nani said, taking Eshne's arm and running, "If we can get back to the entrance we went though, I think we can get back up to the camp!"

"We can certainly try!" Eshne said.

They looked behind, seeing that now Melia was over Alistair's shoulder, he looked pained as she flailed.

"How dare you lead those barbarians here!" Melia shouted, "Oh, Thackery, I could kill you!" She said to the young man who had fallen.

Thackery ran with Nicolai, avoiding Melia's swings.

"Listen, Mel," He ducked, "It's all a big misunderstanding. I swear I-"

"I'll kill you! And it we die down here I'll get you in the afterlife so help me, Thackery Mahariel!" Melia screeched.

Thackery cackled, avoiding her fists.

"Can we just focus on getting out of here?" Alistair begged.

"The Americans dug a tunnel just past the chambers," Thackery called to the others, "We can get out through there!"

Melia looked up at him to scold him again, but her eyes widened when she saw the creature running after them, gaining speed. She started to scream.

Thackery and Nicolai turned their heads.

"What the fuck is that, Mel!" Thackery ran past Alistair.

Melia just kept screaming.

They all ran further into the tomb, barely able to see. All they knew was that they were in a race for their lives.

"Up ahead!" Nani yelled back to them.

They could all now see a light that illuminated the stony halls. Each of them ran faster when they saw it was the exit. There was a commotion by the exit, shadows running every which way.

Oghren and Sten had been placing explosives near the tunnel entrance when they saw the others running towards them in a panic.

"Blow this fucker up!" Nani yelled to them, "Just go!"

The explosions had started just as Nani had run past them. They all fell into the sand, watching the creature burn in the explosions. The newly made tunnel collapsed upon itself. Once the dust settled, they all looked around at each other in bewilderment.

Cullen ran to Eshne, giving her a puff from the inhaler, he checked her for wounds. Nani looked around, taking a headcount.

Melia squirmed away from Alistair, she stood up and limped over to Thackery.

"I am so angry with you!" She yelled.

Thackery ducked away, "Hey, Mel, c'mon! You know you love me."

"I can't believe you were the one to lead the Americans here!" Melia swatted at him, "I'm gonna-" She was quickly interrupted.

"Where's Jowan?" Nani asked.

* * *

Jowan walked around the tomb, his hands shaking in the dark. He couldn't see, stumbling about, trying to find his way to where he had heard the others.

"E-Eshne?" Jowan asked nervously.

He could hear a labored breathing, and he stopped cold. He knew he wasn't alone. Jowan looked up, seeing the horribly disfigured face of the mummified creature. It advanced towards him.

Jowan started to mutter tefillah, backing away from the monster. He got to his knees, trying not to weep.

The creature stopped. Jowan looked up, tears streaming down his eyes. He saw the creature extend his hand. Jowan heard the creature call him a 'slave' in Hebrew.

Jowan stood up, nodding quickly, willing to do anything to keep his life.

The creature held up a canopic jar, asking him where the others were, its voice dry and breaking.

Jowan remembered seeing the Americans with the other jars.

"I know where they are." He said in Hebrew.

A smile grew across the monster's face, and the two went away.


End file.
